


pulang

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: "Pulang, Kaminaga."
Relationships: Kaminaga & Miyoshi (Joker Game)
Kudos: 4





	pulang

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> .  
> Dibuat untuk #MalamMingguMaso, happy reading!

Bising nyaring dan bau asap dari kereta api itu berhasil membuat Kaminaga terjaga, kepalanya diserang pening ketika titik-titik cahaya menusuk mata, warna-warna yang membentuk objek; jendela samping kiri, kursi di hadapan, suara derak roda berputar dari luar, dan satu figur tak asing duduk dengan kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada; yang selang beberapa sekon setelah sisa-sisa kesadarannya terkumpul, Kaminaga tertegun. 

Ia tidak ingat berangkat dari kota dan peron apa, tidak juga ingat ke mana sebenarnya destinasi akhir dari kereta ini. Kaminaga bahkan tidak tahu sebenarnya tujuan semula sampai-sampai ia berakhir di kereta.

Tetapi Kaminaga ingat kalau sejak awal ia seorang diri, tidak ditemani, tidak pula menunggu seseorang untuk menemani hingga kantuk menyerang dan mimpi menarik kesadarannya.

Karena itulah, begitu ia mendapati Miyoshi duduk tenang bak tuan muda tepat di sana (pun bagaimana wajah songong juga lengkung senyum angkuh itu, bleh, lucu sekali Kaminaga sampai merindukan hal sekecil begini), Kaminaga tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Disebut mimpi pun rasanya terlalu mewah.

"Kau … Miyoshi yang asli?" 

Kening lawan bicara mengerut sebal. "Sembarangan," protesnya, "lain kali kalau mau berkelakar, lakukan dengan benar."

"Oh, kau asli rupanya." 

Balasan Miyoshi berupa decak kesal, sudut matanya mendelik Kaminaga tajam sebelum kemudian napas dihela pelan. 

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini, Kaminaga,"

Dibandingkan pertanyaan, Kaminaga rasa ucapan Miyoshi terdengar seperti pernyataan. Dan apa-apaan nada kecewa juga kesal itu? Bukan Miyoshi sekali.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku di sini?"

"Pulang sana."

"Kau malah jadi gila ternyata," delikan tajam, Kaminaga lekas menambahkan. "Baik, baik. Aku akan pulang kalau keretanya sudah berhenti." 

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh," 

"Apa sih, tidak jelas!"

"Ini bukan tempatmu." 

Satu lagi pernyataan telak, dan Kaminaga membiarkan hening itu muncul tanpa permisi. Ia memandang lama wajah Miyoshi, berusaha menemukan kebohongan kecil, kecil saja, di sepasang bola mata yang selama ini kerap Kaminaga simpan dalam kotak memori.

Mata yang sama, mata yang saat ini pun, jelas tidak sedang mengumbar dusta. 

Dengus samar lolos, Kaminaga pikir semua ini akan berjalan lebih mudah. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?"

"Mati setelah menyelesaikan misi."

"Seperti waktu." 

Ah. "Karena berjalan cepat?"

"Bisa dibilang. Terlalu cepat sampai kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa." 

Kaminaga memaksakan kekeh kecil, kesepuluh jemarinya bertaut di atas lutut, sementara ia sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Miyoshi. Ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan berat di bahu atau sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dada, ia tidak tahu. Kaminaga menolak untuk tahu. 

"Aku benar-benar tidak boleh di sini, ya?"

Miyoshi mendengus samar, terselip geli yang diam-diam berhasil Kaminaga sadari. "Nanti, mungkin, boleh. Untuk sekarang, cari kereta lain dulu saja."

"Astaga." 

"Belum waktunya," sahut Miyoshi, beringsut maju sembari mencondongkan tubuh, lengan kanannya terulur perlahan hingga telapak tangan menyentuh tepat di mana jantung Kaminaga berdetak, selaik irama jam yang berdetik cepat, pusat kehidupannya selama ini. "Pulang, Kaminaga." 

Ringisan keras, protes Kaminaga tertahan di ujung lidah begitu perih dan sakit menyerang tubuhnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

*** 

Bising nyaring dan bau tembaga, nyeri dan dingin di sekujur tubuh, lalu suara teriakan juga seruan yang kerap berdentum-dentum di sekitarnya itu berhasil membuat Kaminaga terjaga. 

Semula ia melihat cahaya buram, bayang-bayang artistik yang mengingatkannya akan pemandangan di balik lensa kacamata minus (padahal ia tidak berkacamata, duh), sampai rasa sakit di tubuh kembali memberontak dan membuat kesadaran Kaminaga terkumpul sepenuhnya. 

Ia sadar posisinya saat ini tengah berbaring, entah di mana, mungkin aspal jalanan dengan tikar anyaman, atau lebih parahnya koran mingguan bekas. Ketika Kaminaga memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata lebih lebar dan berusaha untuk tidak terlelap lagi, ia lekas dihadapkan oleh bentangan langit yang luas. Biru pekat seperti suspensi dalam botol tinta, hanya saja berbaur dengan titik-titik salju yang jatuh lalu membentur pucuk hidung sebelum akhirnya meleleh. 

Kaminaga tersentak, sebisa mungkin menggerakan kepala ke arah samping dan menemukan kericuhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada; orang berlari, berseru, berteriak, memikul tubuh-tubuh kaku dan penuh luka, dan badan kereta melesat jauh dari lintasan rel hingga mulai tertimbun salju. 

Kemudian, seorang pria tua berlari ke arah Kaminaga dan berteriak lantang membelah keramaian di sekitar dengan bahasa Jerman; yang ini selamat, katanya. Cepat panggil tenaga medis kemari, yang ini selamat! 

"Ah, Miyoshi, Miyoshi," bisik Kaminaga parau, melupakan rasa nyeri (sakit, sakit sekali) di perut kanan juga bahunya. "Bisa-bisanya kau." 

(Salju, kereta api di luar lintasan rel, Miyoshi, Miyoshi yang beberapa menit lalu Kaminaga jumpai sebagai seorang kawan lama, Miyoshi yang membuatnya pulang dan kembali.)

Kaminaga merasa air di sudut matanya membeku karena salju. 


End file.
